<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dark Side of the Moon by SesshomaruFreak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940358">Dark Side of the Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SesshomaruFreak/pseuds/SesshomaruFreak'>SesshomaruFreak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Possibly more tags later, RenBya, Some kinks, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:55:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SesshomaruFreak/pseuds/SesshomaruFreak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Renji sees a slightly darker side of his moon. ~~*Darker OneShots ~ Halloween Challenge 2020*~~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Byakuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Darker Oneshots 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dark Side of the Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Dark Side of the Moon</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Renji sees a slightly darker side of his moon</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Warnings: sexxxy time, drinking, jealousy/possessiveness, bdsm elements including aftercare, consensual but peeking over the fence at dub-con in a couple places. They really do love each other, I swear.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Massive thanks to Spunky 💙 I don't deserve you</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>~*Darker One-Shots - Halloween Challenge 2020*~</strong>
</p>
<p>Renji grinned at the Halloween festivities going on around him, admiring the costumes some had chosen to wear, even though this wasn't an actual costume party. He sipped lightly at his drink, having promised his partner that he'd cut down.</p>
<p>He never noticed the drunk shark approaching him.</p>
<p>"Rrreen'jiii!"</p>
<p>He turned, only to be met with a faceful of bosom.</p>
<p>"Ra-Rangiku!?" he spluttered, completely taken off-guard. His fellow lieutenant was obviously wasted, half-tackling him and hugging him so tight, his back popped.</p>
<p>"Renshi, come dance with me!"</p>
<p>Renji blinked, trying to disentangle himself from his voluptuous friend.</p>
<p>"C'mon, Ran, cut it out. You know I'm not available anymore."</p>
<p>Rangiku pouted.</p>
<p>"I bet I'm more interesting and fun than that cold fish noble."</p>
<p>Renji frowned deeply.</p>
<p>"I know you been drinking, but don't talk about him like that. He's not a cold fish; he's incredible and I love him."</p>
<p>Before Rangiku could protest further, concentrated reiatsu bore down on them. Rangiku stumbled, almost driven to her knees.</p>
<p>Renji was only able to hold his feet because he was used to this energy. Even so, he froze at the feel of its intensity and his heart began to pound.</p>
<p>"Byakuya."</p>
<p>The chillingly beautiful raven-haired man strode up to his side, glaring at Rangiku. His reiatsu let up a fraction, freeing her to scurry away.</p>
<p>Renji bit his lip to keep from smirking at the possessive display. Byakuya couldn't have been more obvious if he'd climbed Renji like a tree and screeched at Rangiku.</p>
<p>The noble looked up at him, and that was when Renji saw that he was swaying slightly, a bare flush on his cheeks as a breath of fine sake tickled the redhead's senses.</p>
<p>"Hey, Taicho, have you been drinking?"</p>
<p>Byakuya frowned and his eyes narrowed.</p>
<p>"Is there a problem?"</p>
<p>Renji shook his head.</p>
<p>"No, nothing, sir."</p>
<p>He yelped in surprise when his superior's hand wrapped firmly around his arm and the obviously piqued noble steered him towards the door. Intrigued by his lover's public behavior, he didn't resist. While their month-old relationship wasn't a secret, Byakuya had made it very clear the first day that any public displays were out of the question.</p>
<p>Yet here was the noble, displaying something that could have been protectiveness or jealousy, and practically marching him out of the Halloween party.</p>
<p>They were on the street when Byakuya spoke in a low angry voice.</p>
<p>"I cannot believe that hussy was putting her hands on you."</p>
<p>Renji chuckled a bit nervously.</p>
<p>"That's just her, Byakuya. She's drunk and didn't mean no harm."</p>
<p>Byakuya stopped walking, pulling Renji to a stop as well, and faced him. The older man's eyes glinted dangerously, in a way that belied his intoxicated state.</p>
<p>"Renji, I need you to listen very closely. When we first started this relationship a month ago, I told you I won't tolerate others touching what is mine. And you were quick to tell me that you felt the same. Am I wrong?"</p>
<p>"N-no, Taicho!" the redhead stammered, "you're not wrong. We both agreed. I just didn't think that…"</p>
<p>"Yet, here I find you in a bar, drinking and allowing that woman to hang all over you."</p>
<p>"Well, she wasn't exactly all there, cause she was drunk and she didn't mean…"</p>
<p>"That is beside the point," Byakuya said sharply, "She crossed a line with my lover, and he did nothing to discourage her. Disgraceful!"</p>
<p>Renji's breathing quickened at the sheer possessiveness of those words. Somehow, it was both frightening and arousing.</p>
<p>"O-ok, Taicho. I get that you're angry, even though you know I'm sorry. So...what now?"</p>
<p>Byakuya swayed but caught himself, frowning thoughtfully.</p>
<p>"I believe I need to show you that I was serious. You are mine just as much as I am yours. What would you do if I let Kenpachi maul me back there?"</p>
<p>At the thought, Renji's lips curled to bare his teeth in a snarl. Byakuya nodded with a total 'told you so' look.</p>
<p>"Now then, I'm going home to Kuchiki Manor, and if you wish to accompany me and stay for the night, I'm going to punish you for not rejecting that trollop's advances sooner. Of course, you can simply spend the night alone at your apartment if you'd rather."</p>
<p>Renji hesitated, having clearly heard that he had a choice here. Byakuya didn't push for an answer or try to sway his decision, just waited patiently.</p>
<p>"How are you planning to punish me?"</p>
<p>The noble tilted his head.</p>
<p>"I haven't decided completely yet. Sex would likely be involved, but it may include some amount of pain along with the pleasure."</p>
<p>
  <em>Kinky. This could be fun.</em>
</p>
<p>Renji nodded, but he had one more question.</p>
<p>"Will I need a safeword?"</p>
<p>Byakuya thought for a moment, then nodded.</p>
<p>"I am sure that, as my lover, you know that no matter what, you are always safe with me. I don't intend to make you use it, but it might be wise, just in case."</p>
<p>Renji paused for a moment, then nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>"Okay, Taicho," he said solemnly, "I've decided I choose to go home with you and take your punishment."</p>
<p>"I see. I hope you are prepared, Renji."</p>
<p>Renji nodded in understanding, not resisting as Byakuya started walking again, still holding his arm in a tight grip.</p>
<p>"Ok for the safeword, how about sakura?"</p>
<p>Liquid steel eyes met his.</p>
<p>"Very well. But remember that your safeword is the only way to stop, ok?"</p>
<p>Renji nodded again, contemplating the situation as they walked towards the manor's garden entrance to Byakuya's suite.</p>
<p>They'd played rough before, but not with Byakuya roiling with jealousy.</p>
<p>Or with Byakuya drunk...</p>
<p>They reached the garden, then the noble's rooms. Renji sucked in a shocked breath as Byakuya practically shoved him onto the bed.</p>
<p>Before he'd even stopped bouncing on the soft mattress, his superior followed, shedding his fine clothes like they were on fire.</p>
<p>Renji hurried to undress himself, only for Byakuya to 'help'. The redhead flinched at the sinister <em>fssst</em> of steel being drawn.</p>
<p>"Scatter, Senbonzakura."</p>
<p>Renji froze as the metallic rushing sound filled his ears, barely breathing while his outfit fell from him in tatters.</p>
<p>
  <em>Holy shit!</em>
</p>
<p>He finally breathed a sigh of relief as the blades reformed and Byakuya sheathed his lethal Zanpakuto.</p>
<p>The noble gazed at him appraisingly before snatching up a long strip of the sliced cloth. Renji didn't resist, heart pounding as Byakuya tied his wrists to the headboard, then met his eyes.</p>
<p>"You have been quite...<em>willful </em>lately. While I wouldn't dream of trying to break you of that, you should learn that there's a time and place for such behavior."</p>
<p>Renji nodded obediently, watching as the older man picked up another tatter of his outfit and leaned close to tie it over his eyes.</p>
<p>Plunged into darkness, Renji's hearing seemed to sharpen and his skin tingled where Byakuya touched him. He was already beginning to pant softly, the sense of stimulation increasing.</p>
<p>"Tai-Taicho?"</p>
<p>Fingers dragged down his chest and stomach, manicured nails scraping lightly over his flesh.</p>
<p>He whimpered, arching slightly into the gentle abuse.</p>
<p>"Be still," the noble commanded in an icy voice.</p>
<p>Renji froze instantly, then he began to tremble softly as the mattress shifted. He sensed Byakuya moving in between his legs.</p>
<p>He felt the last remnants of his outfit being brushed away, exposing his hard, aching member. He bit his lip, his cheeks warming as he felt his superior's hardened gaze on him.</p>
<p>"You seem quite excited, even though you are in trouble and being taught a lesson."</p>
<p>At the low, almost threatening words, Renji's member twitched eagerly, and he felt warm droplets land on his belly.</p>
<p>Amusement clouded by lust filled the reiatsu emanating from his partner, and Renji gasped when fingers touched his length, followed by that deep voice.</p>
<p>"Hmm, it seems <em>this</em> is quite willful, as well. Have you no self-control?"</p>
<p>Renji bit his lip as he shook his head.</p>
<p>"You...you could punish me for that, too?"</p>
<p>He heard a thoughtful hum and licked his lips.</p>
<p>"For your complete lack of discipline when it comes to sex?"</p>
<p>Renji whined softly at the stern words, squirming a bit.</p>
<p>"Ye-yeah? But, uhh, you would still respect the safe-word if I said it?"</p>
<p>"Always. I'm surprised that you have to ask. That is twice now that you have doubted me. I do not recall questioning you repeatedly about that when the tables were turned."</p>
<p>"W-well, no, I suppose…"</p>
<p>"We are lovers, Renji, and I have given you my word that I will always stop when you use the safeword. If you cannot trust my word, I will stop now."</p>
<p>"No!" the redhead objected, struggling against the strong bonds, "I'm sorry. I don't doubt you. I just…you've never been with me while you were this drunk before. I was being cautious, but…I do trust you, Taicho. I trust you with everything."</p>
<p>"Good. I have given you my word. I hope you will not make me repeat that again."</p>
<p>Renji nodded confidently, knowing his lover's word was not to be taken lightly. Byakuya had never harmed him in the context of their relationship, treating him, and his body, with care and respect, even reverence at times.</p>
<p>It was things that had taken place <em>before </em>their relationship that made Renji occasionally wary, always aware of the difference in overall power. But his captain never got angry with him over that, and often took the time to reassure him.</p>
<p>Knowing he was safe allowed Renji to feel free to defy his lover. He growled softly, squirming despite the fact he'd been told to be still.</p>
<p>"Punish me, Taicho," he taunted his lover, "I know I deserve it."</p>
<p>"Yes," Byakuya hissed, leaning over him to loose hot breath on his neck as he nipped Renji's earlobe sharply.</p>
<p>Renji gasped and more precum leaked from his inflamed length.</p>
<p>"You deserve everything I plan to do to you," the noble whispered hotly into his ear, making him groan lustfully and thrust his hips up, seeking friction. But he found only air as his superior pulled away.</p>
<p>Renji panted in the dark world of the blindfold as all movement seemed to stop.</p>
<p>"Taicho?" he managed nervously, "Are you…?"</p>
<p>His breath caught raggedly as he felt the shimmering of Byakuya's reiatsu again, then he whimpered as he felt the power throb radiantly all around him.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh my kami, what's he gonna do?</em>
</p>
<p>He startled at the touch of something that felt like rope, but soft too, like petals. Instantly, Byakuya's smooth fingers brushed against his face in an unspoken reminder.</p>
<p>
  <em>I will not break my promise to you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Trust me.</em>
</p>
<p>Slowly, the silky ropes of reiatsu crawled over the bigger Soul Reaper, glowing against that tan and black flesh.</p>
<p>Renji had frozen at first, but soon found himself helplessly writhing under the caressing strands of sakura.</p>
<p>"Tai - oh! Oh god! Please, Taicho!"</p>
<p>The redhead squirmed as the ropes slithered over sensitive areas, shuddering when they slowly snaked over his thighs.</p>
<p>"F-fuck!" he gasped feverishly as one teased an erect nipple.</p>
<p>Byakuya smirked as he carefully summoned a thin rope and directed it to crawl around the base of his lover's member, then tighten.</p>
<p>Renji swore and tried to thrash, but quickly found that every move he made caused the soft ropes to brush his inner arms, his nipples, his throat...</p>
<p>"Oh! Oh, Taicho, what're you doin' to me? I c-can't…I'm gonna…gotta…cum!"</p>
<p>Byakuya moved closer, directing the ropes to spread his lover's legs.</p>
<p>"You think that I am going to let you off that easily, Renji?" the noble purred in his ear, "You are mistaken."</p>
<p>Renji's face burned fiercely at the strangled squawk that escaped him as he heard a soft click, then a steady buzzing sound.</p>
<p>"Oh no, no, no, Byakuya, please!" he groaned, "I…I'm already at my limit. If you touch me with tha-<em>aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Fuck, Taicho! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck me, please, Taicho!</em>"</p>
<p>Byakuya pulled the device away for a moment and Renji sobbed and panted with arousal.</p>
<p>"Do you want me to stop, Renji?" he asked calmly, "I am listening if you want to…"</p>
<p>"N-n-no, Taicho," the redhead panted shamelessly, "Go on. I deserve the punishment."</p>
<p>"Yes," Byakuya agreed, "but you will let me know if it becomes too much for you."</p>
<p>It wasn't a question.</p>
<p>"Y-yes, Taicho," Renji answered obediently.</p>
<p>He cringed, clenching his teeth as the vibrator touched him at the base of his engorged penis, then moved very slowly between his testes, making him swear again. He was close to begging and he wasn't sure whether he wanted more of the wonderful pleasure or if it was beginning to overwhelm him. The vibrator touched the puckered ring around his entrance and Renji's body jerked reflexively, setting off the slinky ropes that teased all of his sensitive places at once and dragging a hard, passionate howl from deep in his chest.</p>
<p>"Relax," Byakuya hissed in his ear, holding the vibrator back for a moment as he applied something warm and wet to the area it had touched before.</p>
<p>"Oh…oh r-right," Renji panted, "Relax, he says. Like, that's possible?"</p>
<p>"Relax," the noble purred lowering himself between the redhead's parted legs and kissing his way along a soft inner thigh, "I'll go slowly."</p>
<p>"Slowly?" Renji yelped, "I don't want you to go slowly! I w-want…"</p>
<p>The vibrator ran around his wetted entrance, stealing his breath away. He tried with all of his might to hold still, but the smooth vibration in his ass and insides, the continued purr of Byakuya's voice, the hot breath that touched him, and the wickedly lovely sakura scent all collided, making his body quiver and setting off the sakura ropes again.</p>
<p>And just when Renji thought that things couldn't get any more intense, he felt Byakuya move to straddle his body.</p>
<p>"Oh no, Taicho! Taicho, I can't!" he whimpered, trying in vain to keep himself still, "It's…"</p>
<p>"Too much?" Byakuya asked, pausing with his body poised over Renji's almost purple erection.</p>
<p>He thought for a moment that it might just be, but just as lips parted and he started to speak, he was stricken with the softest of kisses on the tip of his nose and he could tell without seeing the noble's handsome face, that Byakuya was smiling. The noble let Renji catch his breath for a moment, then he rubbed the wet head of Renji's furious erection all around his own blushing entrance.</p>
<p>"You look beautiful, Renji," Byakuya whispered, tracing along the bold tattoos on one side of his neck, "So riled and wanton. I want to forgive you. However, I must follow through on this punishment so that you will learn your lesson. I hope you can endure it."</p>
<p>Renji howled loudly as Byakuya sank down on his swollen and ferociously aching manhood, bucking upward in complete defiance of the snaking sakura ropes that tormented him in response. He loosed a stream of passionate curses, raging against the buzzing vibrator still in his ass and the sweetly punishing ropes.</p>
<p>He could hear that Byakuya was panting heavily and groaning. Ignoring his discomfort, he thrust upward, hard, cursing and bringing his lover quickly to the edges of bliss.</p>
<p>The beautiful heat began to tighten on his raging member, and he bucked wildly, almost mindless with his need and pleasure, and the sweet torture of knowing his lovely Byakuya was close but that he himself couldn't cum with the reiatsu rope wrapped snug around the base of his throbbing length.</p>
<p>The heat tightened more, and he fought his bonds, desperate to thrust faster, harder, make the noble reach completion. With his own climax held at bay, making his lover cum was his only priority.</p>
<p>He heard a cry of ecstasy, then the reiatsu ropes seemed to flare away, singeing his skin lightly as they dissolved. Byakuya's reiatsu rose sharply, and Renji's erupted in response.</p>
<p>All at once, the scraps of cloth burned away, freeing his wrists and letting him see his superior on top of him, head thrown back as he rode out his orgasm.</p>
<p>Pink flames of reiatsu burned furiously around the older man, making him glow beautifully.</p>
<p>In the same moment, the rope around Renji's member evaporated completely, resulting in one of the most intense climaxes of his life.</p>
<p>A guttural scream escaped him as he came, instinctively grabbing his burning lover in a crushing hug.</p>
<p>Renji ignored the burning as he held Byakuya as tightly as he could, his hips still thrusting in jerky spasms.</p>
<p>Their combined energies blazed around them, knocking things off of shelves and rattling the windows. The bed trembled and the sheets smoked faintly.</p>
<p>Byakuya's arms wrapped around his shoulders as they both began to shudder with aftershocks. Renji didn't loosen his hold on his partner as he mumbled, "I'm gonna have to misbehave more often."</p>
<p>A sigh rippled through his disheveled hair.</p>
<p>"You ridiculous man. Let me go so I can take care of you."</p>
<p>Renji frowned in confusion.</p>
<p>"Uhh but you were the one uhhh...receiving. Shouldn't I take care of you?"</p>
<p>The noble smiled and cupped his cheek.</p>
<p>"I punish you and you still wish to care for me?"</p>
<p>Renji smiled and kissed his lover, his voice subtly teasing.</p>
<p>"Have you met me? Of course I always wanna take care of you, even when you don't need it."</p>
<p>Byakuya huffed and turned his head away but Renji knew he was pleased by the declaration. The older man spoke in a slightly petulant voice.</p>
<p>"I suppose we will just have to care for each other, then."</p>
<p>Renji grinned and nodded agreement as he carefully separated their bodies. Half an hour later, they were clean and fed, wrapped in blankets and each other, exchanging soft words as they drifted off together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was in this event with many talented authors; please kindly check their oneshots out if they interest you! Also please heed any and all warnings! Thank you for supporting us<br/>Alastair, ArgentNoelle, AsgardianHobbit98, Babyvfan, Bewdofchaos, Brenna76, Caldera Valhallis, Count Morningstar, CrimsonRaine87, DancesWithSeatbelts, DemonOfTheFridge, DemonShippingQueen, Desna, Drawingdownthemoon, Elleurs, Ferith12, FreyjaBee, HisagiKirigakure, HoshisamaValmor, Iceburg-sanCPX, Jadeile, Kakashi97, Kamil the Awesome, Karkatsbabe, Kittyface27, KurohimeHaruko, Max333, Nazaki-Sama, NekoPantera, Nissa Fox, PhantomGypsy13, Phoenixreal, Potashiamu, RayeMoon, Rhearenee, Sailor Silver Ladybug, SensiblyTainted, SerenaJones585, SereneCalamity, SesshomaruFreak, Seth's Kiss, Shnuggletea, Sigan, Silirt, Silverstar, Spunky0ne, Starfire93, Tartarun, The Token, TheBadIdeaBears, TsukikoUchu, WhatIDesireEternally, Wrath of Vajra, Xache, Yatsu Narurasuke, Yemi Hikari</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>